


Fill You Up

by lovelivesinthedream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelivesinthedream/pseuds/lovelivesinthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Sehun's about to get knocked down a peg or two by Omega!Minseok. It's the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill You Up

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for azeleepri as part of the flightxm9094 writing fest on lj.

The club is packed, filled to the brim with bodies thrumming with energy and life. People trying to escape the stresses of their days, forget about a bad break-up or simply have a good time are pressed together out on the dance floor. Bumping and grinding, reeling each other into orbit with sexy smirks and swaying hips. 

He feels right at home. 

“Which one are you going after tonight?” Jongin asks from beside him. 

Sehun shrugs and takes a sip of his electric blue drink. “Haven’t seen anyone worth the effort yet.” 

“You’re so full of yourself, Hun. All talk.” Jongin snorts a laugh. He nods toward the front of the room, closest to the speakers blasting the heavy bass. “That one. Get him to go home with you, and I’ll let you have my room.” 

Sehun is too intrigued by the bet to be offended by his friend’s doubt – Jongin’s room has a full bathroom attached, and he likes to rub the fact in whenever he gets the chance. Sehun’s been trying to switch rooms since they moved in together a year ago. 

“Deal,” he agrees without even a second thought. 

The heavy crowd pushes against him as he weaves his way to the front. The lights are dim and multicolored, flickering through a rainbow that pulses to the beat of the song. He observes the person Jongin picked out with vague interest. The guy is shorter, coming up to Sehun’s chin, _maybe_. He has dark hair that’s the kind of messy that takes at least ten minutes to perfect in front of a mirror. Round cheeks give way to a sharp jaw-line. Deep, almond shaped eyes outlined in kohl catch him watching and don’t look away. 

The man nods toward Sehun, gesturing for him to come closer. His small body is compact and muscled. Outlines and ridges ripple against his thin, sweat dampened grey t-shirt. The sleeves are cut off to showcase impressive biceps. It works. Sehun _is_ impressed. 

But only a little. 

“Having a good time?” Sehun asks. His hips naturally fall into rhythm. 

“I was,” the man replies with a sarcastic smirk. “Not so sure now. I’ll have to let you know.” He meets Sehun’s eyes full on, not blinking or looking away. It’s amusing and strange. The man reeks of omega. Sweet and cloy, the scent swirls around him, heavy in the air. Omegas aren’t normally so bold, especially not directly in the face of an unknown alpha. 

Sehun doesn’t buy into the stereotypes all that often, but the only omegas he knows personally are Junmyeon and Jongdae, and they both are exactly as everyone would expect an omega to be. Calm, caring, nurturing. Jongdae can be loud and playful, but most of the time, he’s more concerned with making sure they’re all eating enough and dressing warm when there’s a chill in the air. This omega seems nothing like that.

Suddenly this bet is a lot more interesting. 

“I can think of a fun way to spend the night,” Sehun says with a sexy curl to his lips. It’s a look that has gotten him a lot of phone numbers. 

The omega rolls his eyes. “Playing with legos? Sorry, kid. I don’t think so.” 

Sehun raises his eyebrows in surprise. His mouth drops open. Across the room he can see Jongin doubled over in laughter. He shakes his head and refocuses. He can do this. He’s a young, hot alpha. It’s not hard to pick people up. 

“Kid, huh?” he asks. He thrusts his pelvis in a move he’s practiced with Jongin a hundred times. He preens as he feels the lustful eyes of a group of betas stare at him from behind. “You’re one to talk. Are you even allowed to ride the roller-coasters at the amusement park? I don’t think you meet the hei—Ouch! Shit!” he hisses. 

“Sorry,” the omega responds tonelessly, clearly not sorry at all for stomping on Sehun’s foot. 

Sehun is distracted from his pain by the way the man rolls his body. It’s sinful. Sehun feels a little bit violated just from watching. Is he pregnant now? Can that happen? 

Wait, no. He’s an alpha. No babies in him, thank you very much. 

“You’re drooling,” the man says with a breathless laugh. The lights of the club glisten off his sweaty skin. 

Sehun kind of wants to lick him. It’s really weird and annoying. Oh Sehun is the one that people lust after with hopeful eyes and willing bodies. Not the other way around. Sehun doesn’t chase people. No way. 

He wants to chase this omega, though, so he answers, “Because you’re really hot.” 

Apparently the direct approach works best. The omega pauses for a second, halting his dance of seduction long enough to give Sehun another look. Recalculating his opinion, perhaps. 

“My name’s Minseok,” he exhales on a laugh, much closer now. His breath is hot and sweet against Sehun’s neck. “You?” 

“Sehun,” he answers quickly. 

A little too quickly, probably, because Minseok is grinning up at him in amusement. “You still going to show me a good time, Sehun?” he asks teasingly. “Or do you need me to take charge for you, Mr. Alpha?” He takes Sehun’s hands pointedly and places them on his ass. Sehun takes the hint and squeezes the firm flesh in his palms. 

God, he’s going to owe Jongin forever for this. 

“To be honest, I don’t even care who’s in charge as long as we’re both naked sometime in the next ten minutes.” 

Minseok laughs loudly, pleased and horny as he brushes his front against Sehun’s thigh. Sehun shudders. A second later, he flushes in embarrassment because he’s so hard already and they haven’t even done anything. Minseok is going to think he’s the lamest alpha ever. 

He pulls away long enough to make some weird, hopefully interpretable hand-signals to Jongin, simultaneously telling his friend that he’s consensually leaving with someone, and that Jongin had better not disturb them anytime soon or Sehun’ll be forced to end his life in unimaginably awful and extreme ways. 

He’ll even ask Kyungsoo for ideas if he has to. 

Jongin, thankfully, seems to get the point. He waves Sehun away with a mock salute. 

The walk home is brisk and filled with a lot of inappropriate groping. There’s a potentially scarred homeless man that Sehun won’t ever be able to look in the eye again. Minseok got very handsy, pushing Sehun up against the brick wall and shoving his hand down Sehun’s pants right beside the man’s cardboard box in an alley. 

Sehun can only hope the fifty he left will help to ease the man’s emotional distress. It can be very overwhelming for people to see him in all his glory, after all. 

“Idiot,” Minseok mumbles against Sehun’s lips when he says as much out loud. He doesn’t disagree, though. 

They nearly trip over Jongin’s shoes when they stumble in the front door. Sehun swears, flicking on the light and kicking the shoes out of the way. His cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He doesn’t want Minseok to think he’s a slob even if they’ve only just met. 

Turns out, Minseok’s not all that concerned with the cleanliness of the apartment right now. 

“Tell me if we’re going too fast,” is the only warning Minseok gives him before he shoves Sehun back against the blankets on Sehun’s bed. 

“It’s fine,” he answers, shuffling up on his elbows and reaching. The omega pushes his arms to the bed, holding his wrists down with his small hands. He’s unexpectedly strong. It’s hot. 

Sehun groans and tries to capture a kiss. Minseok takes pity on him and descends, keeping his hands in place, bracketing Sehun’s head, but leaning forward enough to fit their lips together. He’s strong and rough, but his lips are petal soft and scorching hot. 

And the _taste_. Sehun has found heaven, and it’s somewhere on the tip of Minseok’s tongue. 

“More,” he pleads thoughtlessly. It feels natural to let go, to allow Minseok to be in control. “Please, more.” 

Minseok smirks down at him, all cocky arrogance and promise. “Only because you asked so nicely.” He rewards Sehun by sliding down, lowering his mouth to suck and nip along the skin of Sehun’s throat. It takes conscious effort to bare his neck to the omega – the alpha in him almost won’t allow it at all – but Minseok is purposeful in his ministrations. It takes less than a second for Sehun to submit himself to the pleasure. He arches his head back, baring his throat entirely. 

“Good boy,” Minseok praises him. It stings for only a moment as he scrapes his teeth once down the delicate skin over Sehun’s throbbing pulse. Sehun huffs, loud and needy. The omega grins again and moves on, finding a tortuously long path down Sehun’s torso and over his aching flesh. 

Just when he thinks he’s about to find relief, he’s left bereft. Blearily, Sehun blinks his eyes, trying to focus through the haze of lust. Minseok is standing off to the side, discarding his clothes quickly and efficiently. He takes the time to fold them when he could have simply tossed them on the floor. Sehun finds it kind of cute. 

“Are you almost done, or should I take care of this myself?” he asks instead of admitting that the omega is adorable. He gestures to the tent in jeans. 

Minseok raises an eyebrow and folds his arms over his bare chest. “That’s a good idea, Sehun. Touch yourself.” 

Sehun flushes hot all over. He’s never done something like that with another person watching him before. It’s one thing to fuck someone. It feels drastically more personal to get off with someone else watching every expression and move. 

He nods, accepting the challenge. He watches through his eyelashes. It’s mesmerizing to see the pink flush to Minseok’s skin as Sehun begins undressing. His shirt is carelessly thrown off to the side. His cock springs free, bouncing against his stomach with a sticky line of pre-cum glistening from the tip as soon as his pants are unbuttoned and shoved down his thin hips. His skin is pale against the navy color of his blankets. 

A breathy exhale slips past his lips at the first touch of his hand across his cock. He feels feverish under Minseok’s watchful gaze. His long fingers wrap around his length, not teasing or messing around because getting off seems more important right now. The grip is just tight enough to feel good, but not tight enough to finish. He’s already so close that he’s afraid he’ll come before he gets a chance to touch Minseok. He groans, thumb slipping through the pearls of liquid beginning to bead at the head of his cock. The omega’s eyes following each exhale, each rise of his chest, each increasingly frantic slip of his hand, burning Sehun up with desire. 

Minseok’s eyes are wide, pupils blown black with lust. His cock juts proudly from a trimmed patch of soft curls. Sehun can see the slick shining from between his thighs already. He takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the omega’s arousal. It’s intoxicating, and if he wasn’t so close, he’d want to bury his face in Minseok’s ass instead. Eat him out slow and deep. See if he is still so put together with Sehun’s tongue inside him.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

He’s going to blow his load so quickly. It’s ridiculous. 

“That’s the idea,” Minseok jokes. He climbs back on the bed, lithe and fluid like a predator. There’s no question as to who’s in charge here. He situates himself quickly, straddling Sehun with his sturdy thighs. He braces himself with one hand on Sehun’s chest. Rising up, he grabs Sehun’s cock behind him, jerking him off a couple of times with the lubrication gathered from where it’s sliding down his thighs. 

It’s so good. Sehun feels a little delirious. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Minseok chants to himself as he sinks down. His nails dig into Sehun’s chest. His head is thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, body a taunt, tense line as he adjusts to the cock so deep inside him. 

Sehun is entranced by the sight. 

“Do you have to be big everywhere?” Minseok huffs. He doesn’t sound all that upset about it, to be honest. 

Sehun doesn’t even try to hide the smug smile on his face. “You take it so good, though.” 

Minseok groans and shifts. He rises and sinks, again and again, until he’s riding Sehun’s dick quickly, the slick sound of skin slapping against skin echoing obscenely in the air all around them. He’s so hot, sucking Sehun in and squeezing him tight. It’s too fast, too hot, too close, and when Minseok leans down to scrape his teeth across Sehun’s neck again, Sehun comes so hard that he vision turns white. 

“That was quick,” Minseok gasps with a surprised laugh. He smiles softly, though, not demeaning. He bounces faster, erratically on Sehun’s cock, milking it and racing for his own release. Sehun reaches up with his arm still feeling boneless and does his best to jerk Minseok off in time with his thrusts. He plants his feet on the bed and thrusts up while he pulls down with his hand. He carefully touches his fingers to Minseok’s rim alongside his cock, swirling the slick and come leaking out of his ass around his stretched skin. 

Minseok cries out and goes rigid, shooting ropes of come across Sehun’s chest. A glob of it lands hot on his cheek. The omega licks it off with a fierce look on his face. 

Sehun thinks it’s probably the hottest thing he’s seen in his life. 

“Hmm,” Minseok says sometime later when he’s regained the capability of speech. 

“What?” Sehun asks, lazily tracing patterns on Minseok’s skin with his fingertips. 

The omega looks up at him with a fond smile. “I just remembered I was supposed to let you know whether or not I had a good time.” 

“And?” 

“I don’t know,” Minseok replies, blatantly ignoring Sehun’s annoyed pout. “We’ll have to go again so I can form a more accurate opinion.” 

Sehun laughs until Minseok kicks him off the bed. 

(Two years later, Sehun grudgingly allows Jongin to have his room back. After all, Sehun needs a bigger place anyways. He and Minseok are going to need somewhere with more room now that they’re expecting. Jongin is unbearably proud of himself while Sehun and Minseok pack up their belongings in preparation for the move. He believes it all thanks to him that Sehun and Minseok are together. 

As he watches Minseok’s round belly, full with their little bundles of joy, Sehun supposes that maybe he doesn’t mind giving Jongin credit just this once. It’s a small price to pay.) 

The End


End file.
